


Musty And Dusty

by Glowstickia



Series: Echoes of You [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Echo takes Dogmeat on a scavenging run. Dogmeat finds something.
Series: Echoes of You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Musty And Dusty

**Author's Note:**

> Used the fun [sensory prompts list](https://falloutglow.tumblr.com/post/626392083072221184/64-sensory-prompts) for this one.~
> 
> 27\. The musty smell of an abandoned home.

Echo hummed as she pulled away debris with gloved hands and tossed it to the side. She clapped her hands as dust and plaster flew off her gloves. And that’s exactly why the spare bandanna was over her mouth. Dogmeat barked somewhere behind her. She looked over her shoulder.

“Find something buddy?” She asked, pushing her sunglasses back in place with her knuckles.

Dogmeat’s tail wagged as he boofed at her before running off to the room next door. She laughed to herself, picked up her bag, and shook her head as she followed after him.

Uncovering that bookshelf would have to wait.

Echo rolled her shoulders and neck. And there was no sign of Dogmeat. She sighed as she patted the doorframe.

The room was dim and gloomy save for the trickles of light that came through the cracks and crevices between the boarded window and the crumbling brick wall across the room.

_ Laughter, distant and muffled wormed their way in as images of two children with wooden swords battled in front of her. _

“Boof.”

She blinked. The children vanished and Dogmeat sat in their place. His tail wagged, sweeping the floor of radiation dust and fragments of debris. She shook her head and sighed. Kids, always kids. At least they were happy.

“What’d you find?” she asked as Dogmeat got to his feet. Tongue lolled out of his mouth as he trotted a little deeper into the gloom and pawed at an old wooden trunk. The paint was chipped and flaking. Several bricks laid on top. “Ah, I see.” She looked at Dogmeat who only tilted his head. “ _ Fiiiiiine _ ,” she patted his head and his tail thumped the ground, “but only because you’re cute.”

She adjusted her gloves before getting to work at tossing the bricks to the side. Once they were all gone, she looked to Dogmeat. His front paws bounced as his body wiggled. “Get ready Bud.” Echo said, undoing the toybox’s latch. “Ready?”

Dogmeat boofed.

She snorted as she grabbed the lid. “On three. One. Two. The-” she opened the lid, half expecting a radroach to jump at her face, but instead… It was full of old books and toys. All the things a pre-war child could hope for.

At least this chest was still labeled correctly.

She pulled out a purple plastic ‘alien’ toy. It was bumpy and when squeezed, would light up and make sounds. She waved it back and forth as Dogmeat watched intently. “You want it?” She asked, her voice raising higher. Dogmeat’s butt was in the air as his front paws were splayed out in front of him. “Okay,” She held it back and tossed it into the other room.

Dogmeat bolted after the toy before she could say the words, “Go get it.”

Echo snorted and went back to digging through the treasure trove left behind.

A baseball and glove. Nice.

A teddy bear. Oh Dogmeat will  _ love _ that.

Some wooden blocks…

A few toy cars. Could get her some caps. If not the small screws they were made with  _ could _ be useful…

She turned to the books just as Dogmeat returned with a wooden sword in his mouth. She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

“Why do you never bring back what I throw you?”


End file.
